New Beginnings
by poptarts009
Summary: The Clique characters are ready for a new year but others just want the old year back


Massie Block: She is 14 and loving it, for now. She just got back from Aspen over Winter Break with Claire. She officially canceled the boy-fast after she ran into none other than Chris Abely. Yes, her crush is back on. Her and Claire are growing closer each day along with her and Chris. Let's just say that the 'PC' won't be the only ones jealous. Still hot, Alpha, rich, and single…for now.

Claire Lyons: She is 14 and happy. After her trip to Aspen with Massie, she got a totally gorgeous make-over. Due to her father's new promotion she now owns the mansion next to Massie's. Claire is now a designer wearing girl. With her and Massie growing closer, what will happen. Claire decided with the help of Massie, that she is wasting her time on Cam, just because she's over him doesn't mean he's over her.

Alicia Rivera: Stayed home winter break to spend time with Josh, secretly of course. She is beyond thrilled that Massie called of the boy fast, but not so thrilled that Massie and Claire are growing way close. At least she has Josh, right? Wrong, what happens when he starts acting weird around her and begins crushing on a member of the 'PC'?

Dylan Marvil: Spent her whole Winter Break working out and dieting to lose those extra pounds. She finally stopped receiving pig 'fan mail' from Chris and Kemp. Now she won't even look at them much less go out with them, or will she?

Kristen Gregory: She had to work all Winter Break, sounds horrible right? It was until she meant him, her co-worker. Who just happens to be her age, and is transferring to OCD/BWA after Winter Break, he is totally into her, or at least she thinks he is.

Briar Wood Boys

Derrick Harrington: Went out with a different girl each night of Winter Break, so how come he feels so empty? He says he doesn't like Block, so how come when he sees her with none other than Chris Abely he almost passes out. He's not jealous…right?

Cam Fisher: Stayed at home, all of Winter Break. He ignored calls from Nikki, actually about fifty of them. He expected to ignore calls from Claire, but she didn't call him once. No, not a text, I.M, or email. He dumped her, so why is he annoyed when his friend that moved from Massachusetts is way into her?

Josh Hotz: Hung out with Alicia all winter break, she had a blast, so how come he didn't? He just might know why. You see, he may have a certain thing for a certain someone else, but what happens when 'she' is declared off limits by one of his best friends?

Chris Plovert: Finally stopped sending Dylan pig pictures. Now she is skinny and hot, he may just be in love with her again. But she won't give him the time of day.

Kemp Hurley: After he and Chris stopped sending Dylan pig pictures he realized that he needs Dylan in his life, but every time she walks by she turns her head. What will this guy do to make her notice him? More than Chris, for sure.

HARTS

Brett Sterlite: Cam's friend who moved from Massachusetts. He meets Claire and is totally into her. Cam dumped her so it's okay, isn't it? He wonders how crazy Cam had to be, cause who would dump a girl as amazing as Claire? He has toned skin, sandy blonde hair, royal blue eyes, and a much better taste for romance then Cam.

Chris Abely: Is officially going out with the hottest girl at OCD. Ever since he ran into her and Claire in Aspen, things have been going great. He is finally over Fawn, and way into Massie. They are perfect for each other.

Trevor Anderson: Kristen's co-worker. He meant Kristen, and they went out a few times, but it was nothing serious right? He thought so, but will he regret it when she is crushing on someone else? You bet he will.

**OCD AUDITORIUM**

**12:45January 12****th**

The Pretty Committee sat there in awe when they found their EX-harts where right there near them. Claire

Just ignored the fact that Cam was only a few feet away. Kristen just tried hard to let Griffin or anyone else

See her for her embarrassment at Sky's Party. Massie just let everyone, even though everyone's attention on

The briarwood boys. Alicia was hiding when she saw Josh wave to her. No one knew why though.

**BOYS SIDE!**

Derrington was just sitting there with girls in his lap trying to make Massie jealous but what he didn't know

was that she was already dating Layne's brother, Chris. Cam was just trying to look for Claire. Once he

found here she was laughing and talking like she had never even known him. He turned around depressed

and sighed. This was going to be a long year he thought but what he doesn't know is that it is going to be

even longer than he thought.

OCD AUDITORIUM

Principal Burns came on the speakers and said " OCD/BWA WILL have to share lockers and there are no

exceptions on changing and that's final. The locker assignment sheet is posted outside." The girls and the

boys sighed as they walked to their death wish. They all wished they weren't stuck with each other but there

was no luck for them today.

**LOCKERS**

**Massie Block and Chris Abley-121**

**Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz-122**

**Claire Lyons and Brett Sterlite-123**

**Kristin Gregory and Trevor Anderson-124**

**Dylan Marvil and Kemp Hurley-125**

**Chris Plovert and Olivia -126**

**Derrick Harrington and Catlyin Amberson**

**Cameron Fisher and Rebecca Stone**

The Pretty Committee and the boys just stared at the list and shook their heads in disappointment. Massie

was happy that Chris and her were sharing the list. Claire wondered who Brett Sterlite was, but when she

saw this awesomely hot guy walk to her locker with toned skin, sandy blonde hair, royal blue eyes. She

walked to her locker happy and ready to meet him. On the other hand Cam just watch Claire walk away all

happy and leaving him disappointed with his loser locker partner. Derrick just relized that Massie was

happy that her locker partner was Chris Abley and he need to make her jealous pronto. He slouched and

walked to his locker disappointed that he was stuck with a LBR for a partner and using her to make Massie

jealous would never work. This was going to be an extremely long year for him but he thought wrong.

Alicia on the other hand just walked to her locker not letting Josh being her partner be another downer on

her day.Josh just watched her walk away while he was wondering why she didn't want to talk to him or

even look at her. He had a determination to find out. Kristin just walked to her locker feeling no emotion on

The way there. Dylan was ok but would never talk to her locker partner or her locker neighbor.


End file.
